


Rest

by pocketwitch



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwitch/pseuds/pocketwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://makelaurahappy.livejournal.com/">Make Laura Happy</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Make Laura Happy](http://makelaurahappy.livejournal.com/).

It was a particularly quiet evening; quiet enough that Laura could hear the wind rustling against the canvas walls of her tent. For a long time she listened, eyes closed, one arm curled protectively around the warm body sleeping at her side. The girl’s breath was soft, steady, even. Breath and wind. One sound profoundly alive and the other profoundly outdoors.

For a long time Laura listened. Quietly. Cherishing both.

Then there was the sound of her tent flap being pushed aside followed by footsteps that didn’t know they wanted to be gentle until it was too late.

“Oh,” Kara breathed, hesitating near the door. “Did I wake anyone?”

Laura smiled, shook her head, spoke softly. “I wasn’t sleeping, and she still is.”

Kara relaxed then, though her movements were careful as she crossed the small room and took a seat on the floor by Laura’s cot. Laura’s free arm reached out, draped around Kara’s shoulders. The girl brought with her the scent of wood smoke, underlined faintly with sweat. Alive. Outdoors.

“Where’s Maya?”

“In her tent, sleeping I hope. She was exhausted all day; I told her it was about time she took a night off.” Her hand at Kara’s shoulders raised, fingers brushed through the hair that fell to the side of her face. “I didn’t know you’d be coming by.”

Kara chuckled, leaned almost imperceptibly toward the touch. “I was in the neighborhood, just thought I’d see what you were doing.”

“I’m glad you did. Even if I’m not free for a … proper visit.”

“I don’t know, she looks pretty out of it – if you can keep from screaming I bet we wouldn’t even disturb her.”

Kara’s grin was bright and mischievous and Laura’s laugh was light, unburdened.

“I think that would likely put me in the running for the title of worst babysitter ever.”

“Nah, I don’t think you’ll ever beat me out for that one. I put a kid in the refrigerator when I was fifteen. When he told his parents about it they didn’t seem to care that it was his idea, or that he said it was the most fun thing he’d ever done.”

Laura giggled, rested her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Did you ever babysit him again?”

“Hell yes. I was the only one who could stand him. Everyone else they tried quit after one night.”

“Mmmhmm. Remind me again why you don’t think you should help with the school?”

“Because you don’t want the kids to end up in the refrigerator?”

Laura laughed again, laughed and tugged at Kara’s shirt. “Come here.”

Kara raised up onto her knees, quirked a dubious smile. “You sure?”

“She really is out of it, probably will be for a little longer,” Laura said as she carefully shifted Isis further up against her, allowing her to scoot to one side of the cot, her arm reaching out toward Kara. “Come here.”

Kara pulled her shoes off before climbing onto the cot and lying at Laura’s side, her head against Laura’s shoulder. For a while they were silent.

“I can hear the wind,” Kara whispered, and the faraway tone of her voice made Laura wonder if she would soon have two sleeping bodies against her.

“Mmmhmm. I was noticing that earlier.”

“I’m glad I came by.”

“Me too,” Laura murmured, kissing the top of Kara’s head.

And again there was silence, silence but for wind and breath, and again Laura closed her eyes.

Closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
